dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max is barking loudly as he happily jumps around on the deck and dances around the sailors' feet. He eventually stops and pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Then he suddenly jerks his head up as a strange, new scent enters his nose. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs the air, taking in this funny smell. It was sharp, spicy, and rather tomboyish. The big sheepdog is intrigued; what could it be? He presses his nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as he follows the scent as it gets stronger, meaning he is close to the source. Asuka Langley Soryu watches the dog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that he's coming closer and closer to the window she's looking through! She's what he's smelling! "OH SCHEIßE!" With a sharp gasp, the girl pushes herself away from the window and presses her back against the side of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes are wide with fright and her heart is beating in her chest. But after a second, she takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Asuka slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Max. Max, seeing that the source of the smell is a beautiful girl, gets a big grin on his face. As Asuka turns to face him, he begins panting loud and hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes hot breath into Asuka's face. Asuka presses her nose against Max's, still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. She's so close to him that Max naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since he loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, he's more than happy to give one to her! His tongue oozing slobber, Max thrusts his head forward and gives Asuka a friendly lick on the cheek. Asuka closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Max's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Max's mouth. Max looks at Asuka and smiles at her fondly, while Asuka lowers her head and looks a little grossed out. "Pfui! Hund schlabber!" she said in German. Max then slowly licked up her leg, dress, chin and face as a fountain of drool showered onto the cute tsundere. "Oh, eech! Eech!" Asuka complained. Max backs up a little. Asuka slowly puts her fingers back on the sides of the window and peers back to the deck with an open-mouthed look of astonishment on her face. Slowly realizing that she liked this little encounter, Asuka gets a goofy smile of delight on her face as she rubs her wet cheek. "Heh...not bad, mutt! Name's Asuka." Asuka held a hand out, which Max soaked in one great lick, which was followed by another slobbery kiss to the tomboy's pretty face, saliva splattering all over her cleavage. Her smile turned into an outright grin as she chuckled and favored Max with a saucy look. She then turned so that Max could lick her cheek repeatedly, followed by several great slurps across her bare, broad shoulders. The dog then loudly smacked and licked his lips at the taste of Asuka's skin. Asuka laughed at the sight of this and waved her hand in front of her face, fanning herself rather sensually. "Pffffhahahahahaha! Aw, shucks! I'm flattered!" Max began picking up the pace with the licking, his massive tongue sweeping up repeatedly from her chest to her bangs, showering her in warm saliva in the process. Asuka's laughter only increased as she slapped the side of the ship with her hand boisterously. Max then pulled Asuka by the choker on her neck down a trap door, where she lay flat on the floor with the sheepdog panting over her. "Ohohohoho, you want all of this, don'cha, boy?" Asuka said as she gestured to her skin. The response she got was a slow, slobbery lick from her legs all the way up to her forehead, making her laugh bombastically as she slapped at the ground hard. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Ship Stories